


ANBU Hound

by syusuke



Series: snippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, ANBU Hound - Freeform, Danzo is a jerk, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hokage, Hokage knows best, Kakashi Gaiden, Kakashi is Hound, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, kind-hearted, psych evaluation, reckless Kakashi, suffering kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: He is a weapon, a killer. Do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature.





	

“Lord Hokage with all due respect, I don’t think that’s a good idea. The war might be over for now, but we lost a lot of men, we can’t afford to let anyone resign from ANBU. It seems foolish to force the best ANBU captain we had since the White Fang to resign. We need Hound.”, Danzo drove his point home by never breaking eye contact with the Hokage.  
The third Hokage shook his head and sighed heavily. He scanned through the psychological evaluation once more. “I’m sure you’ve read this too. He’s getting reckless, asigns himself the most dangerous solo missions, completing them in record time. Hound is extremely efficient. His leadership saved a lot of young ANBU, but if we don’t stop him now, he’ll get himself killed soon. It would be best for him to become a regular Jonin again. We also need more Jonin to teach our Genin.”  
Danzo just huffed at that. He slowly approached the Hokage, furiously gesturing at the psych evaluation. “I don’t care about this evaluation. He is a weapon, a killer. Do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature. He can serve the Leaf best as ANBU Hound. I will not support your proposition in front of the council and that is final.”  
Hiruzen watched calmly as Danzo stormed out of his office. His gaze paused at the picture of Minato on his desk, a small smile lifted his features.  
“Don’t worry, Minato. I’ve watched over the children of the Leaf for a long time now, I know that Hound has done enough. He certainly has a death wish. It was to be expected after all the loss he experienced. He’s getting darker with every mission. He doesn’t trust anyone to help him, aside from the ANBU covering his back on team missions. It’s time for him to feel again, don’t you think? I’d love to see the determination and kindness that drove a six year old into the Chunin ranks in record time. Hopefully, it’s not too late.”  
The old man formed signs quickly, releasing a very specific chakra signature. Not even a minute later, a black clad figure appeared on his window sill. If he hadn’t awaited him, not even the Hokage would have sensed the Hounds arrival.  
“You summoned me, Hokage-sama?”  
The ANBU didn’t move from his position, probably expecting to be sent off immediately. The Hokage was certain that his most trusted ANBU leader had noticed his psych evaluation on the desk. He gestured for the ANBU to remove his mask and enter the room completely. Without hesitation Hound dropped on one knee and quickly moved the mask to the side of his head, uncovering the upper part of his face. Hiruzen watched him carefully, taking mental notes on the new scars on his forehead. He hesitated briefly before demanding the whole face to be revealed. Hound pulled down the cloth, thereby showing his whole face, covered in multiple small scars. He looked even younger than he was, helpless against the scrutiny of his superior. But he didn’t flinch, neither did he try to cover himself again.  
“You’ve served in the ANBU for ten years, six as the captain of Team Ro. You’ve sacrificed enough. The war is over. As of right now, you are no longer an ANBU. Hand me that mask. ANBU Hound was an exceptional leader and will be remembered as such within the organisation. Now rise, Kakashi Hatake. Tie up your loose ends and be ready for your next assignment tomorrow at 0600. Dismissed.”  
The shinobi leapted out of the window. He quickly took cover in the trees, suppressing his chakra and relying solely on his body for the way towards the Hatake estate. He hadn’t been there in years.


End file.
